The Angel Becomes a Devil
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this takes place right after the duel between Yuya and Yuri as they're in the progress of becoming Zarc. Something goes wrong with it and the ARC-V machine. for more details, you'll have to read. rated for language and scenes. might go up. I don't usually do drama and adventure, so please bear with it
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a long time now, just not sure how to make it work. I finally came up with something. hope you like it.

* * *

"Finally we will become one!" Zarc said through Yuya as a beam of light was surrounded by the four dragons.

"No, I need more time!" Leo Akaba said. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

He slammed his fist against the machine, causing a slight jolt.

"Professor, there's some sort of anomoly!" a scientist said.

"What anomoly?"

Suddenly the dark energy that was gathering between Yuya and Yuri got pulled into the ARC-V machine.

"Expunge that dark energy!"

"We can't sir!"

"We're locked out!"

The machines started sparking before a large explosion occured. Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw a female figure standing in the dust cloud.

"Ray! You're back!"

Leo went to embrace his long-lost daughter, but Reira noticed something cold and oppressing from her.

"Wait, something's wrong! Stop!"

Leo turned to his foster daughter as Ray's eyes opened but they were red as blood.

"Father, get down!"

He turned back just as a wave of energy was about to hit him. He looked to his daughter Ray.

"Ray, what's going on?"

Ray started cackling like a villianess as she looked to everyone.

"Oh, father, thank you for reviving me, and thanks to the power that entered your machine at the last moment, I finally understand. Zarc was going to destroy the world and create a new one because the world was screwed up."

"Ray, please come to your senses! Don't do this!"

"Sorry, but your words do nothing." Ray suddenly groaned. "Hmm, seems I don't have enough power yet. I'll just have to get some more."

Ray took the Natural Energy cards and flew off.

"Ray, no! Reiji, if only you helped me seal Zarc in a card, then-!"

Before he could finish, Reiji punched Leo in the face, knocking him down.

"Don't even try to pin this on me, Yuya or Yuya's counterparts. This is all your fault! If you never came to Academia in the first place and seperate Serena and Yuri, then this wouldn't be happening. She split the dimensions as well as herself and Zarc to keep Zarc from fully reviving. By coming here you ruined Ray's attempts to keep Zarc from reviving!"

"Reiji, stop," a familiar voice said. He turned to see Yuya and Yuri, but what was surprising was...

"What in the world?"

Standing on Yuri's right and Yuya's left were Yugo and Yuto respectively, not as spirits but with actual physical bodies.

"Fighting with your father won't solve anything. We have to go do something."

"I'll never fight alongside Zarc's reincarnations!" Leo said only for Yuto and Yugo to walk up to him and slug him.

"Yuto, Yugo!" Yuya said.

"Sorry, Yuya, I've been waiting to do that for a long time," Yuto said.

"It's your fault this happened to Rin! We might not have had a good life, but we were doing well for ourselves until you had that guy come to take Rin away!"

"If you had just stayed in Standard and left things alone, then Ruri wouldn't have been taken, and Yugo never would have felt the need to cross dimensions!"

"Guys, stop!" Yuya said. "I understand how you feel. Right now, I'm fighting the urge to punch him myself for hunting Yuzu, but we can't focus on what went wrong. Right now all we can do is try to fix this."

"Uh, yeah, I'm out," Yuri said. "I don't really have the kind of thing with Serena that you guys have with your girls. So I got no beef."

"Yeah? What if she decides to card you?" Yuto said.

"You had to hit the sore spot huh?"

"Yuya's right. Fighting amongst each other will solve nothing. We have to stop Ray before the dimensions are doomed."

Once everyone arrived and was briefed on what happened, they agreed they needed to do something before all the dimensions were done. The dimensions had temporarily stopped merging, but she could be anywhere so they decided to split up between the dimensions, find Ray and hopefully return her to normal.

* * *

sorry if the starter isn't quite as good as it could be, but I wanted to get this idea out.


	2. Destiny and Toys against Dark Queen

so here we got Aster Phoenix and Sora up against Ray to try and save her from herself. if anyone has any pendulum card ideas for Ray please let me know.

* * *

"I don't like that we had to leave Yuya behind," Sora said.

"It can't be helped, Sora-kun," Aster said. "After all Zarc's energy was drained into the ARC-V machine, causing Ray to turn dark."

"Can you drop the 'kun'? Just Sora is fine. Besides, I feel if anyone should be out looking for her, it's Yuya, Yuto and Yugo."

"Not Yuri?"

"He's not close to Serena like the others."

"Fair enough. But they need to rest. They lost a lot of energy, so they need to stay put."

"Are we sure she's here?"

"Ray said she didn't have enough energy so she can't be far away."

"Stop, please, don't!" a frantic voice shouted. The Academia students rushed over as they saw a child and mother on the ground trying to get away. They also saw Ray standing with an evil smile.

"You send your children to train as soldiers and want mercy? You are a sin on this world and you'll help me cleanse the world."

Ray glowed as the mother and child were turned into light seemed to go into her.

"What did you just do?!"

"That mother and son tried to sell out my Standard self, so I decided to pay them back. I've gained their energy. Don't worry they'll be back once the world is fixed."

"Yuzu-neechan, this isn't how you wanted things before!" Sora said, trying to get through to her.

"Oh, Sora-kun, you shouldn't be trying to make friendly with me now. You might have saved my Standard self, but you hunted Ruri's family and friends. Same with you, Phoenix."

"Yuzu, please listen to-!"

"If you want me to listen, Sora, then duel me."

"Looks like we have no choice," Aster said.

They activated their duel disks. Ray's was a dark pink body with an indigo blade in a demonic shape.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start," Ray said. "I activate Polimerization and use it with Black Sheep and Kaleido Chick. The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The hatchling flying under the yellow moonlight! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Black Sheep and a yellow chick appeared before being caught up in a fusion vortex. "Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

"Those are Serena's cards!" Sora said.

"There's no doubt that Serena Tsukineko is in her," Aster said.

"Now when sent to the graveyard by card effect, Kaleido Chick lets me add Polimerization from my graveyard to my hand and when used as a fusion material, Black Sheep lets me add one Lunalight monster in my graveyard to my hand aside from itself. So Kaleido Chick and Polimerization return. I activate Polimerization again. The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The hatchling flying under the yellow moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

"First turn and she's Panther Dancer. She's not messing around."

"I add Polimerization back to my hand and place one card facedown. I end my turn. Your turn boys."

"I draw!" Aster said. "I activate Polimerization! I fuse two Drilldarks! Two heroes drilling the bedrock of destiny. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia! Now you take damage equal to the attack of one of the Drilldarks."

 **Ray: 4000-2400**

"Oh, my that was so strong I forgot to flinch."

"You won't be laughing for long. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Yuzu, I'm going to bring you back. I draw! I activate Frightfur Sactuary, sending Edge Imp Frightfuloid in my hand along with Tiger and Bear in my extra deck to the graveyard. In the graveyard, Frightfuloid is treated as a Frightfur. I activate Frightfur Fusion! Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera! Now I activate Mist Body! Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle. Now, I attack Panther Dancer!" Panther Dancer was destroyed but...

"I activate Lunalight Reincarnation Dance. I add White Rabbit and Blue Cat."

"Well since Chimera destroyed Panther Dancer, I get to summon it to my field with half the attack. It's treated as a Frightfur while I control it. Now I'll attack directly with her." Panther Dancer attacked Ray directly.

 **Ray: 2400-1000**

"I end my turn with that."

"I draw. I summon White Rabbit, and use her effect to summon Black Sheep in defense mode. Now I activate her effect to return Frightfur Sactuary to your hand. So Panther Dancer is a Lunalight again. Now I discard Polimerization to activate Super Polimerization. I fuse Black Sheep and White Rabbit with the Panther Dancer you stole. Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

"That's Serena's strongest monster," Sora said.

"Now I discard my Purple Butterfly to give Leo Dancer 1000 attack points, and then banish it to summon Blue Cat. I use her effect to double Leo Dancer's original attack, making it 7000. Now I attack Chimera!"

"I activate Urban Demise and increase Dystopia's attack by 100. Now Dystopia's effect!"

"Oh, that won't work, Aster. You can't target Leo Dancer with that effect."

"Then I'll destroy Blue Cat. Damn it!"

Sora screamed as his monster was destroyed.

 **Sora: 4000-0**

"Normally I can destroy all special summoned monsters my opponent controls after the damage step, but I'm gonna destroy it in battle. Attack!"

Aster watched in fear as his monster was destroyed.

 **Aster: 4000-0**

"Looks like you two lose."

"Yuzu..."

"You know, Sora, I should absorb you now. But I'll spare you. But I got no problem absorbing him." Ray shot energy out of her hand, hitting Aster as he screamed while his body disappeared into Ray. "Ah, I can go to the next world. Bye-bye, Sora-kun."

Ray held one of the Natural Energy cards before teleporting away as Sora activated his transponder.

* * *

So Ray is absorbing people to gain power, and has absorbed Aster Phoenix. things are getting really bad. So she used Serena's cards. who's next?


	3. Dark Queen has a need for speed

so here's another chapter. hope you like it. from now on will post new chapters on Fridays as much as I can. one new chapter a week. Friday between 10:00 AM and noon.

* * *

"We should be out looking for Ray too," Yuya said.

"You heard what Reiji said, we need to rest," Yuto said. "Before we all became one, the ARC-V machine had a momentary malfunctino and our energy was absorbed. The sudden drain somehow caused me and Yugo to split from you and Yuri."

"It's Yugo, not Fusion!" Yugo shouted.

"That's what I said, Yugo, not Fusion! Anyway, Yuya, I understand how you feel. After we found out the Doktor turned the girls into his drones, I was so mad. I understand Leo's reasons for taking the girls, but that's no excuse for carding countless people and kidnapping them."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my Rin back," Yugo said before looking downcast. "I just hope I can do it."

"What's wrong?" Yuto asked.

"When Rin was being controlled by that bug, I failed to bring her to reality."

"From what Shun said, Ruri managed to come back when dueling him, but she fell right back under when he woke the parasite back up," Yuya said. "So it's possible you did manage to wake her up but the parasite took control right back."

"Whatever, you guys go on and fret about your girlfriends going around all evil," Yuri said, lounging back without a care in the world.

"Rin's not my girlfriend! Though I wouldn't mind it happening."

"Whatever. Whatever happens to them doesn't affect me. I don't have any kind of relation with those girls like you."

Yuya stared at Yuri, tilting his head as he registered Yuri's words. He swore there was something hidden in his words, but what?

"Quick get him to the infirmary!" a voice shouted, prompting to look and see on a stretcher.

"Sora!" Yuya ran to his blue-haired friend.

"Please step aside, we-," one of the medical team tried to say while keeping Yuya back.

"Sora what happened? Why are you all banged up?"

"Yu... ya..." he started to say before passing out.

"Get him to the infirmary stat!"

"Sora! Sora! SORA!"

A few minutes later, the Yu boys were in the infirmary, looking at Sora on the bed.

"He'll be alright," a woman said. She had red hair with one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head with large grey eyes. She wore a variation of the uniform Alexis had worn and a soft shade of lipstick. "Luckily it wasn't too serious."

"Thank you, nurse," Yuya said.

"You're quite welcome. Still hard to believe this could happen."

"Yeah." The door opened revealing Reiji standing there. "Reiji?"

"Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, come with me." They did as he said, going to a room where Sora's Academia duel disk was connected to a screen. "This is a recording from Sora's duel disk after they were defeated by Ray."

They watched the video and were shocked by what happened right before Ray disappeared.

"What..." Yuto said.

"...Just..." Yugo.

"...Happened?" Yuya finished.

"It would appear Ray is absorbing people into her body similar to how you two did with Yuto and Yugo."

"But why?"

"To get energy," Leo said.

"Energy?"

"It would appear that Ray takes in more energy from an uncarded person compaired to a carded person. She used that power to charge the Natural Energy cards, which is different than in the Original Dimension when she used energy from nature itself."

"No. Yuzu..."

"Ruri..."

"Rin..."

Yuri just shrugged, not feeling the need to say Serena's name.

"I was able to get a general idea of where she teleported."

"Where?"

"The Synchro Dimension."

-meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension-

"You can't do this to me!" Jean Michel Roget said. After he fell into the dimensional rift he soon ended up before the citizens of New Domino, and arrested. He was screaming about the treatment as the people said he deserved worse but were being nice.

"Wait, wait, what are you-AAAHHHH!" a security guard said as Jean smiled.

"It's about time the Professor sent someone to liberate me."

"No one's here to liberate you," a female voice said as he heard heels click. He was shocked to see an older version of Yuzu and Serena.

"Who are you?"

"Ray Akaba, the reason you were sent to gather energy for my father."

"Why do you look like-?"

"Oh, you don't need to know because you're gonna help me."

"So what do you need?"

"Your energy."

"What?!"

Ray stretched out her arm, and like the people in Fusion and Aster, he was absorbed.

"Like you didn't deserve it. You held Yuzu hostage and tried to cheat during Serena's duel with Yugo for your own ambitions."

"That may be true but you shouldn't talk!" a deep voice shouted, causing Ray to sigh. She turned to see Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. "It stops here, Ray Akaba!"

"Yuzu, stop this before you end up regretting it!"

"Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. I guess my father's machine helped get you out of your card."

"That's right and we're gonna stop you.

"Two legends we brought, such an honor to duel you two."

"Legends?" Crow asked.

"You brought?" Jack asked, similarly confused.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. If you want me to listen, then defeat me in a duel."

"Fine!"

Ray snapped her fingers, causing them to suddenly appear outside and a green version of Yuzu's duel runner to appear as her duel disk attached, creating a blade similar to the one that appeared against Sora and Aster but with green energy. Jack activated Crossover Accel and they sped out. The clocked counted down and once it finished, they sped off.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

They sped up and Ray burst through to the start, Jack second and Crow third.

"Look at that, I beat the master of faster," Ray said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever. Make your move, demon queen."

"Demon Queen? Aw, how sweet. First off I activate Chime of the Wind. I reveal a level 4 or lower Windwitch in my hand and summon a copy from my deck. I show level 3 Ice Bell and summon one from my deck. When normal or special summoned I can deal 500 points of damage, so take this Jack!" Ice Bell sent a flurry of ice to Jack.

 **Jack: 4000-3500**

"Now I'll normal summon the other one, and send the damage to you, Crow!"

 **Crow: 4000-3500**

"Since I control two Windwitches, I can summon Snow Bell. I tune my two Level 3 Ice Bells to my Level 1 Snow Bell. Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell! Now I select one Windwitch in my graveyard and deal damage equal to its level times 200. I select my Level 3 Ice Bell, sending the damage to Jack. Take these 600 points of damage!"

 **Jack: 3500-2900**

"This is irritating."

"Yeah, it is."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Your turn, _master of faster_."

"I will teach you your place, girl, I draw! Since I control no monsters, I can summon Red Gargoyle. I summon Red Resonator. Now Red Gargoyle's effect. Resonator's level is doubled. I tune my level 4 Red Gargoyle to my now level 4 Red Resonator. The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Oh, a mimicry of your previous soul."

"Mimicry?! How dare you?!"

"Oh, please, Jack, you must've heard about the original dimension by now."

"So what if we had? So this dimension and the other three were once one?"

"So what? Oh, Jack, you haven't figured it out yet. Well, I'll just have to enlighten you after your soul is snuffed out."

"That won't happen! I activate Scarlight's effect. Absolute Powerflame!" Scarlight slammed his clawed fist down, causing flames to burst out. However a wall of snow appeared. "What?!"

"When used to synchro summon a wind monster, Snow Bell keeps the monster from being destroyed by card effects."

"Then I will do it with battle. I attack Winter Bell! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!"

"Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed by this battle and battle damage is cut in half."

 **Ray: 4000-3700**

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Crow said. "Since I have no cards I can special summon Blackwing Gust the Backblast! And since I control a Blackwing other than itself I can special summon Blackwing Harmattan the Dust. When summoned I select one other blackwing and add its levels to Harmattan's, making Harmattan Level 4. I tune my level 2 Gust the Backblast to my now Level 4 Harmattan the Dust! Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing! When I control only one Blackwing, I can special summon Gladius the Midnight Sun. When I have a faceup Blackwing monster I can normal summon Elphin the Raven without a sacrifice. When Normal summoned, I can select one monster you control and change it's battle position. I switch your Winter Bell to defense mode!"

"Oh, and now you'll attack me with Armed Wing, which gains 500 attack points when attacking a defense position monster and can deliver piercing damage."

Crow's eyes went wide at that. She knew about Armed Wing's effects like he used them before but he didn't use the non-Assault Blackwing Synchros a lot. Maybe a once every 10 duels.

"How the heck did you know all that? I haven't done this move in a Turbo Duel."

"I know a lot about you two, things you aren't even aware of. So you gonna try it or just gawk?"

"Grr. Armed Wing, attack Winter Bell! Black Charge!"

Armed Wing charged forward with its spear as Ray grabbed another action card but her monster was destroyed and she took 800 points of damage.

 **Ray: 3700-2900**

"I attack with Elphin the Raven!"

 **Ray: 2900-700**

"Action Magic Damage Draw! When I take over 2000 points of damage I can draw two cards."

"Doesn't matter because I win! Gladius, attack!"

"I activate the effect of Frost Bell in my hand. When a direct attack is declared, I can summon her and end your turn."

 **Windwitch Frost Bell: 200/1500/4**

A monster with white hair and a cyan dress holding a broom appeared before shooting frost at Crow's field and hand. Crow growled as he didn't even have a chance to set any cards before Ray started her turn.

"I summon tuner monster Windwitch Thief Bell. Using this card and one other monster I control, I can Synchro summon a monster... from my opponent's Extra Deck whose level equal the combined levels!"

"What?!" Jack shouted.

"From our decks?" Crow asked.

"Yes. I'm choosing a monster in yours, Crow. Not a bird but a dragon!"

"What? Crow doesn't have any dragons."

"No, I do have one. A dragon type monster. But seriously how did you know about that?"

"I know a lot about you two. Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

At that moment a dragon with silver feathers appeared out of nowhere, leaving them shocked.

"Black-Winged Dragon... How did you?"

"When I use Thief Bell's effect to summon a monster from my opponent's extra deck, I take damage equal to that monster's attack points." A flurry of snow flew towards Ray.

"What? Why would you do that?!"

"Simple. Black-Winged Dragon, Damage Drain!" Black-Winged Dragon absorbed the snow as part of its feathers turned black and red. "Whenever I would take damage from an effect, Black-Winged Dragon absorbs it and adds a black-feather counter, decreasing its attack by 700."

"Seriously? You had this and didn't use it?"

"I prefer using my other cards, and don't usually need to."

Ray grabbed another action card, smirking.

"I activate my facedown, Windwitch Curse! I can select one Windwitch in my graveyard, and special summon it in attack mode with its effects negated. Come back Winter Bell! Now I would take damage equal to half her attack, but not this time thanks to Damage Drain!" Black-Winged Dragon absorbed more damage. "Now I activate Action Magic Bomb! I destroy one monster on the field and we all take damage equal to its attack. I choose Winter Bell!"

Winter Bell was destroyed and everyone took damage from that except Ray who was using Black-Winged Dragon.

 **Crow: 3500-1100**

 **Jack: 2900**

"I used Action Magic Acceleration."

"Doesn't matter, because I'm now activating Black-Winged Dragon's other effect, targetting Scarlight. Black Orb Blast!"

The feathers on Black-Winged Dragon turned silver before it fired a black ball at Scarlight, reducing it's attack by 2100.

"What just-?" Jack started to ask before getting shocked.

 **Jack: 2900-800**

"How'd you like that? Time to attack Scarlight"

"I activate Red Power! When a Red monster I control is attacked, I can tribute one monster other than the one attack, and increase my dragon's attack by its level times 200. I select Crow's Level 7 Armed Wing!"

Jack's Dragon gained 1400 attack points.

"Not enough Jack! I activate my facedown Synchro Strike. My synchro monster gains 500 attack for every synchro material. Goodbye Atlas!"

Jack tried to grab an action card, but it was Damage Draw. Jack's Dragon was destroyed and his life points fell to zero.

"Now Action Magic Wonder Chance! I can attack again! Destroy Elphin the Raven!"

Crow's monster was also destroyed leaving the two on the ground as Ray walked back to them, leaning down.

"I said I'd tell you how I know all about you two. In the history of the original dimension, you two are legendary duelists."

"Legendary..."

"...Duelists?"

"Yes. I learned about you two in class. I often thought about meeting some of my favorite duelists growing up. When I split the dimensions, I was able to revive a few legendary duelists in three of the dimensions. You two are alternate versions of those duelists. Crow, in respect for the children you take of, I won't absorb you. But Jack on the other hand..." Ray walked to her, grabbing him by the hair, lifting him up. "...You hurt Yuya, one of the parts of my Zarc. I have no problem absorbing you."

Her hand glowed as she absorbed Jack, giving her energy before sighing.

"Looks like your soul gave me enough energy for the next dimension. Bye-bye Crow."

Ray got another card as she went to the next dimension, Crow blacking out.

* * *

I know some people might complain about Black-Winged Dragon, but I thought it'd be good. plus there aren't a lot of Windwitch cards, so I had to make a few up. next chapter will hopefully be next Friday.


	4. Dark Queen Flies to Heartland

and here's another one. this time we go to Heartland. will we see someone get through to Ray this time, or will we lose more? let's see what happens

* * *

"Ah, the Xyz Dimension. None of my reincarnations have been here since my father invaded Heartland."

Before Ray could do a thing, she found herself surrounded by Academia Duelists.

"Academia. Here to card little old me? Go on, try it."

"We don't do that anymore," one duelist said.

"Yeah, we'll protect the people of this dimension," another said.

"Protect them? Wait, but you're-"

"We saw the truth," a female voice said. She looked and saw two girls with different clothes than the others with silver and gold hair. The gold-haired one spoke. "Thanks to Yuya Sakaki."

"Yuya? He... changed you?"

"He showed us dueling wasn't a weapon to destroy," the silver haired one. "It's to make people smile, and we'll protect the smiles of all these people."

Ray's eyes started to flicker between her color and blue before she felt something hurt her head, like a needle.

"So trying to control me now, huh? Once I finish here and Standard, I'm coming for you." They were confused as to what was going on. Ray activated her duel disk, not activating Cross-Over. "Let's see what you soldiers can do."

Meanwhile back at Academia, Yuya is pacing back and forth, worried for his injured friends. Fonda walks out with a clipboard.

"Crow will be alright. He just needs to rest. You should really rest as well."

"We can't," Yuto said. "Thinking about what Ray's doing makes us uneasy."

"Well, if you all won't sleep a bit, you should at least get something to eat. Before the professor came to Academia, there was this one student who always believe you shouldn't duel or fight on an empty stomach. He wore red but he could still duel with the best of them."

"I made that mistake once. If that wasn't bad enough, the guy's deck was food-themed."

"Wait, they make decks based on food?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah. An empty stomach topped off with dueling against a guy using food cards. And his monsters looked good enough to eat. In fact, he kept making my monsters eat his. I got jealous of them."

Yuri started laughing hysterically at that.

"Oh, man, that is pathetic! You had to duel a food guy with an empty stomach. I'd never make a mistake like that like letting myself go hungry."

"My mom was obsessed with recreating a dish on TV. Thankfully she saved me with a last minute snack or I would've lost."

"Whatever. You'll never find anything of mine growling except my Starving Venom."

At that moment, Yuri's stomach grumbled as everyone looked at him.

"You were saying?" Yugo said.

"Shut up."

"Look guys, she's right," Yuto said. "If we can't rest we should at least get some food. We can't save the girls if we're starving."

"Right, we'll fuel up, and save them."

"Right. Save your girlfriends."

As Yugo got ready to shout, an image flashed through his mind of... a crying boy?

"Yugo? Is something wrong?" Yuya asked.

"Nothing," Yugo lied. Yuya wasn't convinced but left it alone. 'What was that just now?'

Like Yugo had that image, Yuya hear something in Yuri's voice again, wondering what it was. They all went to the mess hall to eat something and refuel.

Meanwhile Kite and Shun touchdown in the Xyz Dimension.

"I can't believe you're actually helping the man who sent his soldiers to hunt us and kidnap your sister," Kite said to his best friend as they started walking.

"I'm not doing this for Leo Akaba," Shun said. "I'm doing this for myself, to save Ruri. When we dueled, I managed to get through to her. Hopefully I can do it again."

Suddenly they heard and saw an explosion, rushing to the scene. They saw Academia's duelists sprawled across the ground including...

"Grace and Gloria Tyler?" Kite said in surprise.

"They were defeated?" Shun asked in shock.

The Tyler sisters watched in fear as the woman absorbed their comrades before walking to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Gloria asked.

"The dimensions are too chaotic, so I'm going to start it from scratch."

"This can't be it," Grace said. "I was looking forward to more of Yuya's Duel-taining! It was so amazing with the rocket, the smiley faces, those smiley face fire-works."

"Duel... taining..." she said before groaning as the pain returned. "I have no time to deal with this. I gotta hurry and fix it."

Just before she could absorb them, a flash of light blinded her as she saw a shadow grab them.

"Grabbing them while blinding me? As expected of you, Kite Tenjo and Shun Kurosaki."

"Ruri, I know you're in there. Come back."

"Ruri? I thought her name was Ray."

"It's a little complicated. You were told about the dimensions, correct?"

"And how they all used to be one? Yeah."

"How do you think Leo Akaba knew about that?"

The two sisters looked at each other.

"We... never thought about that."

"He, Ray and a man named Zarc were all residents of that dimension."

"Zarc?"

"Long story. You'll have to go back to Academia for the details."

"We will not run away!" Gloria said.

"You can't fight in your condition. If you tried, you'd end up like your comrades."

"Let's go, sis!" Grace said. "That lady reacted funny when we mentioned Yuya's Duel-taining. Maybe he can do something."

"Reacted funny?" Kite asked.

"Yeah. She had a lost look but then suddenly held her head, talking about someone trying to control her."

"Get that information to Yuya fast."

"Right. Let's go."

The Tyler sisters left to report to Yuya while Kite and Shun dealt with Ray.

"Just like I got through to you when you were controlled by the parasite, I will make sure my voice reaches you again Ruri."

"Just try it, Shun Kurosaki."

 **FIELD MAGIC: CROSSOVER**

"DUEL!"

"One of you start this off," Ray said.

"I'll begin," Kite said. "I summon Cipher Wing, and since I control a Cipher monster, I summon another one. I then activate Double Exposure, doubling my monster's levels. I overlay my two now level 8 Cipher Wings. Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Shun shouted. "I summon Vanishing Lanius. When summoned I can summon a Raidraptor from my hand. I summon another Vanishing Lanius. I use my second Vanishing Lanius's effect to summon Napalm Dragonius. Once per turn, Nalpalm Dragonius can deal 600 life points of damage to you. Now I overlay my two level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Napalm Dragonius! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! I place three cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw! When I control no cards, I can special summon Turqoise Warbler. When special summoned, I can special summon one Lyrilusc from my hand or graveyard. I summon Cobalt Sparrow. When special summoned I can add a level 1 winged beast monster from my deck to my hand. I add Sapphire Swallow. Since I have a winged-beast, I special summon Sapphire Swallow and another Cobalt Sparrow. I add another Turqoise Warbler, which I'll normal summon. Now I use my birds to overlay! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!"

"Those are Ruri's cards!" Kite said.

"Why do you have those?" Shun asked.

"Ruri and the other girls were originally me. I can use all their cards. I don't need to tell you what she can do. I'll attack Shun twice and Kite three times."

The two lancers rushed to grab some action cards, both managing to grab an Evasion.

 **Kite: 4000-3000**

 **Shun: 4000-3500**

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite said. "I detach an overlay unit to activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect. Cipher Projection!"

"I activate my trap card, Xyz Seal! When an Xyz monster activates its effect, I can activate this and negate the effects of all Xyz monsters this turn."

"That will also negate Nightingale, reducing its attack to zero. That was a mistake."

"Oh, really? Maybe I should've mentioned Xyz seal also prevents Xyz monsters from attacking this turn. Sorry, Kite."

"Grr. I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

"At this moment, Xyz Seal's effect ends, and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Nightingale's effects return."

"I draw! I activate Rise Falcon's effect, detaching an overlay unit gain the total attack of my opponents monsters. Now I equip it to Raidraptors - Iron Heart. Battle! Rise Falcon attacks Nightingale! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"I detach an overlay unit from Nightingale! She's not destroyed by battle and I don't take battle damage. Nice try."

"I activate Action Magic Wonder Chance! Rise Falcon can declare another attack!"

"I activate her effect again!"

"I activate Raptor Intercept Formation and end my turn."

"I draw! Attack, my pretty!"

"I activate Rank-Up Magic Devotion Force! When my opponent declares an attack, I can Rank-Up my monster. I rank up Rise Falcon! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon! You must attack Blaze Falcon. I activate Intercept Formation, switching Blaze Falcon's attack and defense."

'She'll activate Nightingale's effect to prevent its destruction, leaving her with only two overlay units.'

"I'll let it slide."

"Huh?" Nightingale got destroyed as Ray took 1400 points of damge.

 **Ray: 4000-2600**

"Why did you take the attack?"

"You're not the only one who can Rank-Up, Shun. I activate my facedown card, quick-play magic, Rank-Up-Magic Lyrilusc Revival! When I have no monsters, I can choose three Lyrilusc monsters in my graveyard, including an Xyz. I can summon the Xyz monster. Revive, Nightingale, and rank up! Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night! Soar into the sky and gain a greater power! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 2! Lyrilusc - Squadron Nightingale!"

The new monster looked similar to Ray with silver feathers and a bodysuit similar to the other Lyrilusc monsters but in violet along with silver feathers.

"A Rank-Up?" Shun asked shocked.

"Also Lyrilusc Revival adds two more cards I selected in my graveyard as overlay units. She also gains 200 attack points for every overlay unit."

"I activate my facedown!" Kite said. "Rank-Up Magic Limitover Force! When my opponent Ranks up, I pay half my life points, select one monster, and summon a monster one rank higher!"

 **Kite: 3000-1500**

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! The monster summoned has its attack multiplied by Rank-Up Magics activated this duel. There have been three so it's attack is tripled."

 **Neo Galazy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: ATK4500 to 13500**

"Oh, you just sealed your fate. I activate the effect of Ruby Robin in my hand. I can discard her and select one Lyrilusc Xyz monster I control. That monster can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage I would take is negated. Also if she battles a monster summoned through a rank-up, then the damage I would have taken is sent to you. So attack! Also she can attack up to the number of overlay units on her. So bye-bye, Kite."

Kite rushed to find an action card. He managed to grab one.

"Action Magic Evasion!"

"Grr. Fine, I'll do it this time for sure. Attack!"

Squadron flew toward Neo Galaxy Eyes and as the damage was about to hit Ray, what looked like a girl in a skin-tight robin suit appeared before the damage was redirected to Kite.

 **Kite: 1500-0**

"Your turn Shun! I attack!"

 **Shun: 3500-2100**

"Let's see if you can beat me. I end my turn."

"I will. I activate Blaze Falcon's effect, detaching an overlay unit to destroy your monsters and inflict 500 points of damage for each."

Blaze Falcon seemed to burn everything but Squadron stayed.

"She can't be destroyed while she has three or more overlay units."

"Grr. Then I attack directly with Blaze Falcon!" Blaze Falcon flew to Ray as Shun went to get an action card. "Action Magic, High Dive!"

 **Ray: 2600-600**

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ray saw what she drew and smirked before rushing to grab an action card. "Action Magic Quick Guard! I switch your monster to defense mode. Next I summon Obsidian Raven." There flew a somewhat younger version of Ruri wearing a black skin-tight raven suit with dark purple feathers. "Now I activate Squadron Nightingale's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can switch your monster into attack mode, and cut your monster's attack and defense points in half."

"But now your monster's attack is lower than mine."

"Not so fast. When an Xyz monster I control detaches an overlay unit, I can tribute Obsidian Raven, and attach as many Lyrilusc from my graveyard to my Xyz monster as possible." Obsidian glowed as Shun saw a tear in her eye before Squadron Nightingale got four more overlay units, rising to 1200. "Also you can't activate any magic or trap effects during battle. Now, attack!"

 **Shun: 2100-1400**

"Now to end it. Attack!" Squadron attacked and finished Shun off. "I would only absorb one of you, but due to there not being a lot of people here, I need both of you. Nothing personal, Shun, but I need to destroy these worlds to make a new one."

Ray absorbed both Kite and Shun into her body.

"Hmm, still not enough to get to Standard. But I need to get rid of that other problem first."

Ray teleported to another dimension to take care of something before going to Standard.

* * *

so I bet you guys are confused by what's going now, huh? I just got this idea but you guys might like it. anyway, look forward to next week.


	5. Family Fight

this one's gonna be a doozy. to the review by SSJGamerYT, you wanted a proper and realistic reason? well, I decided to get a bit more in-depth, and I hope it's enough for you. sorry it's late. ran into some production issues. and then when I finished, I didn't want to post until the next Friday. chapters may come more sporadically due to ideas needing more time to get fleshed out, but I will try to get them written as soon as I can.

* * *

"Argh, not again," Leo said in frustration with the remaining lancers and dragon boys watching.

"What's with him?" Yugo asked.

"He's been trying to keep tracking Ray, but something keeps interfering," Yuri said.

"It could be the dimensions merging. The energy could be disrupting the scanner," Yuto said.

"You understand any of that?" Yugo asked Yuya.

"I think what they mean is the dimensions fusing is causing the scanner to detect Ray, and by extension Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena, to not work. Like... when you're going through a tunnel and you lose a cell signal."

"Good translation, Yuya," a familiar voice said as everyone turned to see a familiar face, at least to three of the dragon boys and a few friends.

"Yuya is that...?" Gong started to say.

"Dad!" Yuya shouted, rushing to his father.

"Teacher!" Yuto shouted with equal enthusiam.

Yuya hugged his father as Yuto stopped just short, happy to see him.

"Yuya, I'm glad to see you. And you too, Yu-2." Many laughed except the Akabas, Shingo and Yuri.

"I don't get it," Yuri said.

"Me neither, but the delivery was good," Yugo said.

"So you're free from the card too?"

"Yes, it would appear that we are all getting out of those cards."

"Principal Sayaki!" a female voice shouted as they turned to see Alexis.

"Alexis, good to see you," Yusho said.

"Thanks." Alexis gained a look of rage, pointing her finger. "You!"

Everyone followed her finger, finding it pointing to Yuri.

"Me?" Alexis had a dark expression as she cracked her knuckles. "Uh-oh."

"You carded me, and carded Mr. Sayaki."

"Now, now, let's not do something we'll regret."

"You're a little late for that."

"Alexis, I understand your frustration, but what have I taught you?"

"Right. Sorry."

"I just don't understand what went wrong," Leo said. "I accounted for everything possible. What could have happened to make Ray absorb the dark energy and act like that?"

"Yeah, I know, she's acting like..." Yugo started to say before he paused. After a few seconds, his eyes went wide. "IT'S THOSE THINGS!" Everyone turned to Yugo, wondering what was going on. "When I was telling Rin about the Friendship Cup, that thing you guys put in her head actually made her enjoy other people's misery like... like... that guy." He pointed to Yuri who pouted.

"Hey! How dare you!"

"You really gonna deny you enjoyed other people being miserable?" Yuto asked sarcastically.

Yuri made a motion to argue but could not.

"But that old man was carded," Shingo said.

"So were Crow, Yusho and Alexis," Reira said.

"If he is, then if not for Yuya constantly interfering and trying to keep Yuzu Hiragi away, then this wouldn't have-."

Leo was interrupted by someone landing their fist in his face. When he looked to see who it was, thinking it was Reiji, Yuto or Yugo again, everyone was shocked to see the person whose fist connected with his face. It wasn't Reiji, Yuto or Yugo. Shockingly, it was Yuya, and he had tears coming from his eyes despite the angry expression.

"If I hadn't interfered? You think I wanted to come here and all the dimensions? If only you just left them alone and honored Ray's wishes, then Yugo and Yuto wouldn't have had to travel dimensions, and we could have just lived without worry. All me and Yuzu wanted to do was make people smile with our dueling. We didn't want this war. You think Ray wanted thousands of lives sacrificed just to bring her back? Why do you think she sacrificed herself and split the dimensions in the first place?"

"Yuya..." Yusho said, even he was unsure how to make his son smile.

"He's not the kind of guy to punch someone usually, right?" Yugo asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"No, he's not," Yuto said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and from it they saw Ray.

"Ray!" Leo said. "Listen to me, daughter. It's not you that's doing this, it's-"

"Don't try it father," Ray said opening a portal before reaching inside and pulling from the other side of it...

"The Doktor! I was right!" Yugo said.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day," Yuri said, and Yugo looked ready to punch him.

"He tried to control me, but it failed. He had modified his parasites to handle the dark power in Yuya."

"But how do you have my parasites? I was trying to control the-." He noticed her appearance. "Wait, who are you, and why do you look like the girls the Professor was hunting?"

"I am Ray Akaba, the professor's daughter from the original dimension. Also, you like your parasites so much?" She touched her forehead, causing a light to appear before the parasites appeared in her hand, disentegrating three of them before enveloping the last one in darkness. "Why don't you take one yourself?"

"Wait, no, no, no!"

Ray's hand glowed as she slammed the parasite into his head. The Doktor started flailing around, screaming in fear and agony like he was having a nightmare.

"What did you just do?" Reiji asked.

"I used his parasite to trap him in a nightmare. He'll live, but this will make him wish he was dead, but he'll never get that relief."

"Yuzu, stop this please," Yusho said. "You aren't like this."

"You can try all you want, Yusho. It won't work. The Yuzu you know is gone."

"That's not what Grace and Gloria said," Yuya said, drawing her attention to him. "Yuzu, I know you're in there. They told us about your reaction to my duel-taining changing the Xyz invasion force. I know you're there. Stop this madness and let's go back home."

"Stop!" Ray shouted as a shock-wave hit them. "I won't let all my work go to waste!"

"There's only one way to stop her," Reiji said, activating his duel disk. "A duel."

"That's right, Reiji-kun. I won't take it easy on you just because you're family."

"Reiji, Ray can use the cards of all the girls."

"Yes, but they can't work in concert."

Ray laughed at that.

"Is that what you think, Reiji-kun? You're not wrong. The Windwitch cancels the other archetypes out most of the time. That's why I'll be using something very special. You might be strong, Reiji-kun, but you can't beat me."

"I'll duel, and save you!" Leo said.

Ray smirked as they activated their duel disks.

ACTION FIELD CROSSOVER

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," Ray said. "With Scale 0 Supreme Queen Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme Queen Gate Infinity, I set the pendulum scale!" A couple groups of fairies flying in a Zero and infinity pattern appeared.

"Scales of zero and thirteen?"

"Pendulum summon! Windwitch Glass Bell! Lunalight Purple Butterfly! Supreme Queen Fairy Titania!"

The two monsters that resembled the girls that would use those styles appeared along with a giant pale woman with fairy wings, long black hair, blue eyes, and a long-flowing blue dress.

 **Supreme Queen Fairy Titania: LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/ATK:3000/DEF:3000/LV8**

"That is giant!" Yugo said.

"Now, for Titania's effect. Up to twice per turn, I can select one Windwitch, Lyrilusc, Lunalight or Melodious monster I control, and select up to four from my deck from the same archetype. I use those materials to Synchro, Xyz or Fusion summon. I use the Glass Bell on my field and the Ice Bell in my deck to synchro summon! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell! Now I use the Purple Butterfly on my field and the Blue Cat in my deck to fusion summon. Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

"She summoned Serena and Rin's ace monsters on the first turn," Yuya said in shock.

"That's right. I can't activate their effects or attack on the turn I use this effect. I can't attack on the first turn anyway, so I'll end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Reiji said, drawing a card. "With scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac, I set the pendulum scale! Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! Tuner Monster D/D Nighthowling! D/D Vice Typhon! Two Level 6 D/D Magical Savant Nikola! I overlay my two level 6 Savant Nikola! Xyz Summon! Be born, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar! I tune my level 3 Nighthowling and Vice Typhon! Synchro Summon! Be born, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander! I activate Vice Typhon's effect, and banish it and Nighthowling! Fusion Summon! D/D/D Flame High King Executive Temujin!"

"Your patented Pendulum to Xyz, Synchro and Fusion," Ray said. "How honored can little old me be."

"Don't get full of yourself, Ray. When there are at least two other D/D monsters, Alexander attack is doubled. I activate Temujin's effect! I can select face-up trap and spells up to the number of other D/D monsters I control, and negate their effects till my next standby phase. I choose your Supreme Queen Gates." Circles wrapped around the gates. 'Since I don't know what effects they have, it's best to stop their effects.'

"I activate Titania's effect! Once per turn if a non-fairy monster activates its effect, I can negate its effect." The circles around Temujin's effect was negated, making Reiji snarl. "Sorry, Reiji-kun, but it won't be that easy." Ray then ran to the right to grab an action card as Reiji did the same. "Action Magic, Battle Lock!"

"Action Magic: No Action!"

"Oh, this might actually be a challenge. For legends, Jack, Crow, Kite and Aster were disappointing."

"Legends?" Yuya asked.

"In the original dimension, there were duelists in history. Five were discovered to be revived within the dimensions after it was split. The four Ray just listed were among legendary duelists from different eras. The fifth was you, Miss Rhodes."

"Wait, I'm the only girl? Why?"

"Hey, I was splitting a dimension and had to make about 2000 years worth of history for all four. If it's any consultation, you're my favorite female duelist."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better. Wait, what am I saying? Come to your senses, Yuzu."

"That won't work, Alexis. You keep trying to talk me out of this, but it won't work."

"I'll defeat you now, Ray. Battle! Alexander attacks Titania!"

"I activate Titania's effect! During damage calculation, I can select one other monster I control, and destroy it. She's not destroyed this turn and gains the monster's attack until my next Standby Phase. I destroy Cat Dancer!"

Cat Dancer was destroyed as Titania gained her attack.

 **Titania: ATK:3000+2400=5400**

"Destroying Serena's monster like that?" Yuya asked in shock. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Titania is a queen. Cat Dancer was merely a servant."

Yuya was upset, and Yuri was feeling strange. He didn't feel pain when Cat Dancer was sacrificed like Yuya obviously was, but for some reason, he was upset at not being upset about it.

"She might not get destroyed but you'll still take damage."

"Oh, I'm not the only one. Supreme Queen Gate Zero! If I control a Supreme Queen monster, Battle Damage is cut in half!"

 **Ray: 4000-3700**

"What?"

"Supreme Queen Gate Infinity! If I control a Supreme Queen monster, you take twice the damage I would have taken originally. So feel 1200 points of damage!"

Reiji looked around before running to the right, hoping to find an action card to lessen or negate the damage. He picked it up off the ground.

"Action Magic: Acceleration! Effect Damage is negated."

"So you spared yourself the damage. It won't matter for long."

"I attack Winter Bell with Temujin!"

Ray smirked as she got on top of Winter Bell.

"That way, Winter Bell!" Winter Bell flew up a few platforms as Ray grabbed an action card. "Action Magic Evasion! I negate your attack!"

Winter Bell narrowly dodged Temujin's attack, flying above the blades.

"I still have one more attack. Caesar, attack Winter Bell!"

Reiji jumped on the platforms while Ray flew to grab some action cards.

"Action Magic: Mira-!"

"Action Magic: Action Crush!"

Ray's action card was destroyed as she was unable to use any now. Winter Bell was destroyed as Ray fell off, landing on her side.

"Daddy, Reiji is being mean to me!" Ray whined.

"I won't fall for your tricks Ray," Leo said.

"Whatever, pops. Due to Zero, damage is cut in half, and Infintity deals twice the damage I would have taken originally. Since you used Action Crush, you can't use another Acceleration."

 **Ray: 3700-3400**

"I activate Dirac's pendulum effect. By summoning it from in defense mode, effect damage is negated."

Dirac left the pendulum zone and summoned itself next to Temujin as a barrier appeared over Reiji.

"I end my turn."

"My turn," Leo said. "Draw! With my two scale 1 Spirit Reactors, I set the pendulum scale. Now I activate their effect, letting me copy the scale of another. I copy your Supreme Queen Gate Zero and Infinity."

"Huh. Planning to make use of my scales huh?"

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor! Spirit Gem Salamander Core! Now I activate Salamander Core's effect, destroying Titania and inflicting 800 points of damage. You can't activate the gates effects." Ray rushed to find something to save her monster, but a dust cloud appeared as her monster was destroyed.

 **Ray: 3400-2600**

"When a Supreme Queen Pendulum monster I control is destroyed and I have no cards in my hand, Zero lets me draw cards equal to the scale of the destroyed monster. Titania's scale was 5, so I get to draw five."

"There's a good chance she has a melodious or lyrilusc monster," Yuya said.

"Now I activate Spirit Fusion, letting me use a single monster to fusion summon by banishing one other spirit monster on my field. I banish Salamander Core. "Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell. Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler!"

Ray snarled before she ran to get an action card. A crack suddenly opened up underneath her as she grabbed the ledge.

"AHH! FATHER, HELP ME!"

"RAY!" Leo rushed to the crack, taking hold of Ray's hand and pulling her up. "Are you alright?"

"I am... because I wasn't even in danger." She pushed him off her.

"What?"

"Action Magic Encore! This lets me reuse the effect of an action card in my graveyard. I activate Battle Lock! You can't battle this turn!"

"Ray, wha-?"

"I knew if you attacked with Pendulum Ruler I'd lose, so I played on your sympathy. I knew that crack was going to appear, so I took advantage of it. Your own fault for being so distracted and obsessed with bringing your daughter back to life."

"Ray..." A tear fell down Leo's eye as his daughter enjoyed this.

"Ray." The woman turned to Reiji. "When my next turn comes, I'll end you."

"With this hand? I don't think so Reiji-kun."

Leo wiped the tear from his eye.

"I end my turn."

"I draw! It's about time I ended this. You were a little fun, Reiji-kun, but all good things must come to an end. Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Titania, and from my hand Mozarta and Obsidian Raven. Now I activate Titania's effect, getting four Lyrilusc monsters in my deck and using them and Raven to Xyz summon. Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! I now activate Supreme Queen's Robe. I select one Supreme Queen Monster, then give her the effect of another monster on my field. I give her Nightingale's effect."

"But she can't attack directly since Titania isn't an Xyz monster," Yuto said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. For this turn, she can use Nightingale's effect since Nightingale is one. Titania, attack them directly!"

As she declared her attack, Ray went to grab an action card as Reiji did the same. He grabbed one.

"Action Magic: Eva-"

"Action Magic: Action Crush!" Ray shouted. Reiji was shocked as his action card was destroyed.

"I activate Schrödinger's pendulum effect, summoning it in defense mode, and negating battle damage."

"I can attack five times. I attack again!"

"Schrödinger's effect! I negate battle damage once per turn."

"Well now I attack one more time, and activate her effect! I destroy Mozarta to gain her attack!"

Mozarta was destroyed and Yuya was tearing up. That was Yuzu's own monster.

"How could you just toss Yuzu's monster away?" Yuya said.

"Like I said. They are mere servants to serve me. Now, feel your loss, Reiji-kun!"

Reiji looked in fear as his life points fell to zero.

"Oniisama!" Reira shouted, running to her brother.

"Now it's your turn, father."

"Ray, don't do this."

"You can't stop me. Attack!"

Leo was shocked as his daughter didn't even hesitate to take out his life points as he landed to near Reira.

"Now, to get more power," Ray said, walking to them. Reira got up, standing and spreading her arms. "Move aside, Reira."

"No, I won't let you do this. You were going to let your father revive you and then once you stopped Zarc seperate the dimensions again."

"That was before I realized that was a mistake. I wanted peace for me and Zarc, but I couldn't make it right. The Synchro Dimension is a perfect example."

"But if you have their memories, you should have Yuzu's," Yuya said. "You know that everything worked out in the end."

"If I hadn't tried to make history for four dimensions, then things wouldn't have gone wrong in the first place. Don't think I won't absorb you too, Yuya."

"Ruri, don't do this!" Yuto said, standing next to Yuya. "I know you don't mean that. Ruri, come back!"

"Yeah, Rin," Yugo said. "We have a dream. And there's no way I'm letting it go to waste! Let's go home, Rin!"

"So, yeah, I don't know what exactly to say to you, Serena, but I don't intend to die when I don't understand this weird feeling, and duel you!" Yuri said.

"I made a promise to bring you home, and I have no intention of breaking it. Yuzu!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ray shouted, the dark aura surrounding her body. "I'll absorb all of you!"

"We're not giving up!" the dragon boys said as Yuya's pendulum started glowing and flapping around. The Dragon Boys' eyes started glowing red, blue, green and purple. "YUZU!/RURI!/RIN!/SERENA!"

Yuya's pendulum glowed as a bright flash appeared, blinding Ray. Once it died down, Ray looked, and saw everyone was gone.

"What? Where did they go? What was that flash of light just now? It couldn't be... could it?"

Meanwhile everyone groaned as they slowly got up one-by-one.

"What just happened?" Yuri asked. "Ooh, everything hurts."

"Yeah, I agree," Yugo said as he cracked his back.

"I sustained no injuries," Gong said.

"That's because you landed on me, and crushing my spine!" Shingo said as Gong looked down and apologized before helping him up. "Where are we?"

Everyone noticed there was nothing but black in every direction.

"It would appear Yuya Sakaki's pendant transported us somewhere," Leo said.

"But where and why?" Reiji asked.

"This is a subdimension I created," a new voice said. Everyone turned in the direction, seeing a figure. "I brought you all here."

"And who might we have to thank for saving us?" Yusho asked.

The figure stepped closer, letting everyone see him slowly. He wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt. He was also wearing thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Then he lifted his face, and everyone was shocked.

"What?" Yuri said.

"No way," Yugo said.

"How is this possible?" Yuto said.

He had silver hair with light green highlights. But his face was the shocking part. Aside from the yellow eyes, his face resembled an older version of Yuya and his counterparts.

"That's right. I am known as the demon duelist, the strongest of the original dimension, the original user of the four dragons. I am Zarc."

"Zarc..." Yuya said, shocked.

* * *

wow, how about that huh? nice ending there huh? I was gonna have Reira start with Reiji and Leo join in after but I couldn't figure out how to make Reira work


	6. The Devil's Help

so we had some interesting developments last chapter. Ray yanked the parasites from herself and stuck one in the Doktor, trapping him in a nightmare. just as the remaining Lancers, Leo, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were about to be absorbed, they were transported away and met Zarc. why is Zarc there? why did he save Leo? how will they stop Ray and get the girls back? maybe they'll be answered now, maybe later.

* * *

"I am known as the demon duelist, the strongest of the original dimension, the original user of the four dragons. I am Zarc."

"How is this possible?" Reiji asked. "Your reincarnations are standing here. How can you be here seperate from them?"

"This is a subdimension where we can exist seperately. It exists within the pendulum that Yuya Sakaki wears. That is how we can exist as if seperate beings here."

"Why would you spare me, Zarc?" Leo asked. "I never thought in a million years you would save my life."

"It's true, Leo Akaba, I do hate you. Attempting to deny that would be like trying to deny having eaten chocolate ice cream when it is all over your face. In fact, for putting everyone through all this, in any other mindset I would have left you there. However, that would have made Ray cry."

The others eyes were getting wide.

"You... don't want her to cry?" Reira asked.

"Yes. I was an orphan, having never known my parents. I believed they left due to my hair and eyes. Growing up I was always being bullied for them. It got worse when I entered high school. I thought I would never escape the shadows of torment until one day someone extended a hand to me. I looked up and saw a single star in the endless night sky that was my life. And its name was Ray Akaba."

"So Ray smiled at you even when your hair was silver?" Shingo asked. "It must've been especially hard for you, and Yuya's hair looks like a tomato."

"Wha-? My hair does not look like a tomato." With the exception of his father, Zarc and the Akabas, everyone turned their head and started whistling awkwardly. "Seriously? You too, Gongenzaka?"

"Getting back on topic. I was instantly smitten. But I knew an angel like her would never love a person like me. When I heard of your real solid vision debut, I took the oppurtunity to return the favor to Ray. She made me smile and I wanted to make her smile too. However, all I did was make her cry. I suppose that along with the people's desire for more violent duels is what caused me to fall into darkness. I didn't really want to destroy the world. People wanted more violence, but I went too far. We don't have much time left. We must stop Ray before all is lost."

"But how are we supposed to stop her?" Gong asked.

"Not you. Them."

Zarc pointed to his reincarnations.

"Us?" Yugo asked.

"Yes. Ray was the one who split me originally. She was the light to my darkness. Now she needs her opposite to be saved. To stop her, you must do what I couldn't do in the original dimension. Make her smile."

"Uh, I'm the wrong guy for the job," Yuri said.

"Yuri, you can do it. If you don't, then you'll die too. I will give you power. Except for Yuya Sakaki."

"Why not me?"

"You were the last one standing. And besides, I've given you a lot of power already. How do you think you were able to summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon when you didn't have a fusion monster prior or create Enlightenment Paladin?"

"That was you? But why?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with Odd-Eyes."

"Odd-Eyes?"

"Yes. Even when I got Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom, the symbol of my deck stayed Odd-Eyes Dragon. I found Odd-Eyes on the street. He was my first card. But we must not lose focus." Zarc's eyes glowed as Yuto, Yugo and Yuri's did before their decks lit up. "There. Now... YOU HAVE THE POWER!" Zarc said as he raised his hand up, causing most of them to tilt their heads as Yusho and Leo simply laughed.

"Ah, classic," the two adults said.

"All jokes aside we must hurry."

The group were transported in a bright light.

Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension, Ray was furious as she walked down the street, absorbing people left and right without caring at all.

"Hey, stop right there!" a voice said. "Meiru will defeat you here and now! Prepare yourself." She then saw the person's face. "Yuzu Hiragi?"

"She is my reincarnation. I am Ray! I have no time with trash like you!"

"Trash?"

Before she could question further, Ray absorbed Meiru. She was on a warpath, and her destination was LDS.

"All those duelists think they're the top? Compared to me and my Zarc, they might as well call it a beginner school." As she got ready to attack, a bright light blinded her. Once it died down, she saw who stood before her. The ones she was ready to absorb back at Academia standing before her. "Why must you get in my way?"

"Because Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena would never want to destroy the world," Yuya said, his goggles covering his eyes. But there was something off about his voice.

"You're worried so much about them? Then before I finish my job, I'll give you some special service."

Ray raised her right arm as a bright glow enveloped them. Once it died down, everyone was shocked. Standing before them now was not Ray. It was Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.

"Rin!" Yugo shouted ready to go hug his not-so-secret crush when Yuya blocked him. "What are you doing?"

"They are not themselves. You go up to her, she'll kick you."

"Aw, you're not being any fun, Yuya," they said in unison, opening their eyes to show they were their left eyes were all the color of Ray's. "Or is it Yuya in control?"

"Yuya is in control, but..." Yuya lifted his goggles, revealing his left eye being red while the right was yellow. "I am here as well. Ray!"

"Zarc. So it was you."

"We will bring you back."

"I don't think so." Rin snapped her fingers, causing a duel runner to materialize out of thin air. "You'll have to beat all of me."

"If that is what it takes. Yugo, a gift." Yuya/Zarc snapped his fingers, causing a bolt of lighting to crash as a black Duel Runner appeared. It had a dragon's head as the hood ornament, a tail hanging off the end and two flaps. "My Duel Runner, Dash Dragon. The fastest Runner of the original dimension. This is much faster than yours. Think you can handle it?"

"Please of course I can."

"Well, let's get some one-on-one time."

The girls raised their bracelets, and Yuya saw the others were gone, and he was facing Yuzu alone.

"Yuya Sakaki, the last of Zarc's incarnations that was left standing before my revival. I will defeat you here and now!"

"Zarc, let me do this myself."

"Very well."

"I'll give you five minutes with your friends and family. Use them wisely."

Yuya went to LDS. Five minutes later, he came out along with the You Show Duel School crew and the LDS trio from when Yuya was wrongfully accused of attacking Shingo, the dimensional fusion releasing Hokuto.

"You won't stop me. I will fulfill my Zarc's wish."

"I'll save you, Yuzu, and with a great big smile!"

Yuya had his signature smile on his face, and Yuzu was growling.

* * *

things are getting serious huh? you'll have to wait and see. by the way, next chapter won't be Yuya VS Yuzu. it'll be a different pair. I have put up a poll for who you'd like to see. top match-up will be next chapter. second most votes will be the one after, then the third will be after that.


	7. spitting venom at the moon

so the winner of the poll was Yuri VS Serena. since Leo Akaba locked Serena away before she and Yuri could meet, let alone connect, I suppose it makes sense. so let's do the odd pair out, and-

SERENA: Hey, who are you calling odd pair?!

YURI: You did start stripping in public.

SERENA: You weren't even there yet!

ME: Guys please. I decided to start letting characters talk on here to do stuff and already regretting it.

YURI: If you regretted it, I can card you.

ME: You can't card me. I'm the one that let you in here. Let's just get this on.

* * *

"AAAAAAH!" Yuri shouted as he fell down and landed on the ground face first. He got up and dusted himself. "I need to work on my landings. Why can't I get low landings?"

"You don't deserve that kind of mercy, Yuri Hana," a mixed voice said. He turned to see Serena land on her feet. "You took pleasure in hunting and carding so many innocent lives. I will defeat you and perhaps absorb you as well. If I absorb you, I'll have my Zarc."

"No, I'm gonna win, and make you sma... sma... smi... su-mi-el."

"You? Make me smile?" Serena/Ray laughed at that. "Oh, that's rich."

Yuri growled. He knew this wasn't quite what he was supposed to do. Zarc said a mocking smile did not count, but what could he do? It was then he noticed something. They were back at Academia, and he looked around before noticing they were in the quad, and Yuri looked over to a bench. He saw the image of a younger him sad because no one would walk up or talk to him. He shook his head to get rid of the memory, and stared down the girl.

"Whatever. Let's do what we've never done. Duel!"

"Fine by me. If your plan is to make me smile, then you're gonna fail miserably."

Although she had a confident smirk on her face, she had a strange feeling in her chest as she saw him start to get sad.

FIELD MAGIC CROSSOVER

"DUEL!"

"I'll let you go first," Serena said.

"I activate Polimerization, and fuse my Predaplant Flytrap and Darlingtonia Cobra. Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Bringing out Zarc's fusion monster, huh? Not that it'll do any good."

"Whatever, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode. I use her effect, sending Lunalight Cat Dancer from my deck to the graveyard to treat her as Cat Dancer. Now I activate Polimerization and fuse Cate Dancer on my field with Crimson Fox in my hand. The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Fox that prowls the lunar eclipse! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer! Now I activate Kaleido Chick's effect to add Polimerization to my hand. Also, when sent to the graveyard by an effect, Crimson Fox lets me make one monster my opponent controls zero for this turn. And fusion summoning counts. So your dragon loses its attack power."

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800-0**

"You took my dragon's attack power?"

"And Panther can attack your monster twice. Battle! Panther Dancer attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri was not ready to let this happen and ran off to find an action card. As he looked left and right, he saw one and jumped up a few platforms to grab it.

"Action Magic High Dive, increasing my dragon's attakc by 1000."

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 0-1000**

 **Yuri: 4000-2200**

"Well, the first time your monster isn't destroyed, but the second time will finish your dragon. Battle!"

Yuri jumped over a few more platforms, and grabbed an action card.

"Action Magic Evasion!"

The dragon flew aside as Panther Dancer growled.

"Whatever. I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Predaplant Reborn and summon Darlingtonia Cobra in my graveyard. When this monster is special summoned, I can add one Polimerization from my deck to my hand, which I'll activate to fuse my Darlingtonia Cobra with my dragon. Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! I'll activate its effect, negating your monster's effect and reducing its attack to zero!"

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer: ATK 2800-0**

"Now, I attack! Greedy Venom attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Lunalight Barrier! Once per turn, I can negate your monster's attack." A cresant moon energy shield was created, blocking Greedy Venom's attack. "And if your monster attacked a Lunalight Fusion monster, I can banish your monster until your second standby phase after I activate this card."

"What?!" Yuri watched in horror as his strongest monster was sucked into a crack in the sky. "No! Greedy Venom!"

"You're finished Yuri Hana! I activate my trap, Lunar Eclipse! Until the end of my second turn, you can't special summon any monsters from your graveyard. However, my Lunalight monsters lose half their strength. You've lost your strongest monster, and before it returns I'll defeat you. Sorry, Yuri, but you failed!"

Yuri was looking horrified at this.

"I can't believe this. What now?"

* * *

Well, well, well, things are not looking good for Yuri, are they? he has no cards on his field, his life points are slightly over half, his opponent has a monster with more attack points than he has life points, he can't summon anything from his graveyard, and his strongest monster has been lost. what is he to-?

YURI: Wait, why do you have me losing? I'm the strongest of Duel Academy! And she lost to Fusion-kun, and I beat him so why-?"

YUGO: IT'S YUGO, NOT FUSION!

ME: Yugo, you're not supposed to be in this one. Yuri, why'd you have to do that? Yugo, go.

YUGO: But-

ME: Now. I'll bring you in when it's your turn.

YUGO: Fine. (Yugo gets on his Duel Runner and rides off)

SERENA: Wait, I thought Rin destroyed his runner, so how does he have his own?

ME: It's my story. I choose what to do. Like cutting the duel off here, and switching to the second place match-up in the next chapter, Yuto VS Ruri.


	8. the knight and the avian princess

so here's the next chapter. we left Yuri and Serena's on a cliffhanger. so you're probably wanting to see what happens to them. well you'll have to wait because we're gonna see Yuto and Ruri now.

YURI: Hey, you're just gonna leave me in a losing position?

ME: Yeah, it's more dramatic that way. If you got a problem, there's the door. (door appears)

YURI: Fine.

ME: Ruri, Yuto, anything to say?

RURI: Why do we have to keep fighting?

ME: Because it's more entertaining. And besides, I'm thinking once everything is solved, maybe you two can get into stuff that Shun would not approve of.

YUTO: Wait, you mean... me and Ruri will?

SHUN: Even if it's Yuto, if you hurt my baby sister and impregnate her...!

ME: Hey, don't worry, I'll make sure they use a condom. Now, let's get to the story.

* * *

A portal opened up in the sky as two figures fell from it. Yuto saw the ground coming and grabbed a nearby pole to stop his descent before leaping down to the ground. He looked and saw he was in front of the school where he took over Yuya and faced Aster Phoenix.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Yuto Genkai?" a dual voice asked. He turned and saw Ruri/Ray float down to the ground. "Ruri Kurosaki is a part of me, so I remember what she does. This is where you and Ruri met. I thought it'd be fitting that your last duel should be where you first met your girlfriend." Ray noticed his head was down, his hair casting a shadow upon his eyes. This made her curious. "Oh, nothing to say to your beloved Ruri?"

Yuto slowly raised his head as she saw his eyes held fire even hotter than before.

"I know the only way to save Ruri is to do what brought us together to begin with. Dueling!"

"Well, at least you're being original. Let's do it, Yuto-kun."

Ruri and Yuto activated their duel disks, Ruri's activating Crossover.

"Duel!"

"I'll start, Yuto-kun. I draw! I special summon Turquoise Warbler, which lets me summon Cobalt Sparrow. And her summoning means I can add another one. Since I control another Lyrilusc, I can summon Sapphire Swallow and another Cobalt Sparrow, letting me add one more so I can normal summon it. Now I overlay my five Lyriluscs! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale! I activate Xyz Lyrilusc Flock. By paying 500 life points, I can attach two Lyriluscs from my deck to my Nightingale."

 **Assembly Nightingale: 700ATK ORU 7**

 **RURI: LP 4000-3500 x1**

"Now, come my next turn, I can attack seven times. More than enough to finish you. I end my turn."

"You won't finish me. I'm going to save Ruri. Draw! I summon The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves. And since I control a level three Phantom Knight monster, I can summon The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots." Yuto started running to an action card, and Ruri realized what he was doing.

"Nightingale, fly me!" Nightingale picked her up and flew around as she landed on a platform just as Yuto flipped and picked up one.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword! I now Activate Action Magic Bomb. Now one monster is destroyed and the controller takes damage equal to its level times 100. I target my Break Sword!"

"I won't let you!" Ruri jumped up to grab an action card and... "What the heck is this?!"

"Action Trap. Don't Yuzu's memories tell you about those?"

"Yes. Mine Trigger? This destroys all my monsters and deals more 500 points of damage for each? I activate Nightingale's ability, and detach one overlay unit."

 **Nightingale: ATK 700-600**

"Since you failed to stop it, Break Sword is destroyed and its overlay units return as level four monsters. Now I overlay my level 4 Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Grr, so close."

"Ragged Gloves gives Dark Rebellion 1000 attack points. Now battle!"

"I activate her effect to negate destruction and battle damage."

"Now your monster is down to 500 attack and five overlay units. You'll only be able to inflict 2500 points of damage next turn. I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw! I activate the effect of my Emerald Eagle. By discarding it, my Lyrilusc gains 300 attack points."

 **Nightingale: ATK 500-800**

"What? That means..."

"Yep, five times 800 equals your life points. Battle!" She noticed Yuto not move a muscle.

"I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor."

"I activate her effect, negating the destruction! Eh, so I won't get you this turn, but get ready to take 700 points of damage." A dust cloud appears as Yuto appeared out the other side.

 **YUTO: 4000-3300**

"I activate Action Magic Encore, letting me use Bomb! I target Nightingale!"

"I activate her special ability! Now attack for the second time!"

"Action Magic Evasion! I negate your attack!"

"One last attack! Attack!"

Yuto let this one go, dropping him down to 2700.

"You were never this tough to beat before. I want to say this is the because you and Ruri never did it with action cards before, but something's off. I mean you lost 20 games to her, and-." Ray's eyes went wide as she looked at his face. "No. Those games... you lost those on purpose?" Yuto remained silent as he looked at her. "You... You... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! AND I WAS GONNA BE NICE AND QUICKLY ABSORB YOU! NOW I'M GONNA SEE TO IT YOU SUFFER! I ACTIVATE OVERLAY BOMB! I CAN ONLY ACTIVATE THIS DURING MY MAIN PHASE 2! THIS DESTROYS ALL XYZ MONSTERS! NO EFFECTS CAN BE ACTIVATED TO KEEP THEM PROTECTED, SO MY MONSTER WILL BE DESTROYED TOO!" Assembly Nightingale and Dark Rebellion were both destroyed. "Now we both take 500 points of damage for each overlay unit they had when they were destroyed. There were three on mine and two on yours. That's five for 2500 points of damage."

Yuto rushed and picked up an action card three platforms up.

"Action Magic Acceleration!"

"Action Magic Action Crush!"

Yuto's Acceleration was destroyed as both him and Ruri were hit with the damage.

 **Yuto: 2700-200**

 **Ruri: 4000-1500**

"I activate now activate my card, quick-play magic, Rank-Up-Magic Lyrilusc Revival! When I have no monsters, I can choose three Lyrilusc monsters in my graveyard, including an Xyz. I can summon the Xyz monster. Revive, Nightingale, and rank up!"

"A rank-up?"

"Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night! Soar into the sky and gain a greater power! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 2! Lyrilusc - Squadron Nightingale! I can also attach two more from my graveyard. You might have taken it easy on Ruri, Yuto-kun, but you won't be so lucky!"

Yuto was glaring, he knew there was only one way out of this, thinking back to the power Zarc gave him. He needed it now, but would he be able to call on it?

* * *

wow things are not going so hot for Yuto either, are they? I wonder what Yuto will do now. but that'll be for another time. next time it's Yugo's turn.

YUGO: Finally! I get to Turbo Duel again, and with Rin! Serena was good, but Rin would be even better.

RIN: Oh, thanks.

ME: You guys were supposed to wait until next chapter. Geez, let's just end this chapter.


	9. High Speed Rescue

alright, now it's time for Yugo to try once again to rescue Rin. Will Yugo manage to save his girl this time or will he-?

YUGO: What do you mean will I manage to save her? I thought this story was about us saving them, and you ask that?

ME: You guys just read this while I explain things to Yugo.

RIN: You better make sure Yugo saves me this time. Last time I destroyed our runner.

ME: Just read.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Yugo shouted as he fell down a portal. He saw himself coming out and noticed he was airborne. "I'm gonna crash!"

 _ **"Just push the big red button with the big V,"**_ a voice said, and Yugo did as the voice said.

The flaps on the sides folded down and spread out as wings glided him down to the ground.

"Oh, safe. Was that you, Zarc?"

 _ **"Yes, it was.**_ _ **Didn't want you to wreck my ride."**_

"Don't die yet, Yugo-kun," an overlayed voice said. Yugo turned to see Rin/Ray riding down the road. "I want to beat you myself."

"I'll get you to smile and save you Rin," Yugo said.

"We'll see, Yugo-kun. Notice where we are?" Yugo looked and saw they were in the stadium of their dreams. "I thought you'd want your last duel to be where you and Rin wanted to reach. Ready to fail to save your precious Rinrin again?"

"Don't use her nickname! That's what I call her! Well, not that I called her that directly but still. I'm not gonna fail this time. I'll save her!"

They started up the runners, activating Crossover Accel. The timer started up and they revved their engines before the timer stopped and they sped out.

"DUEL!"

"WHOA!" Yugo really felt the power of Zarc's runner till he got out first. "I have the first move, Rin!"

"Dash Dragon is fast, but don't think that'll help you win. Go on and make your move Yugo."

"I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts. When summoned I can special summon a level 4 or below Speedroid. I special summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice."

"Not wasting time, are you Yugo-kun?"

"I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice and Horse Stilts. Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Zarc's third dragon. But that won't stop me, Yugo-kun."

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Windwitch Ice Bell! I activate her effect, inflicting 500 points of damage and summon another Windwitch from my deck. I summon level 4 tuner monster Glass Bell!"

Yugo: 4000-3500

"A tuner monster. Not wasting time are you?"

"No I'm not. I tune my level 3 Ice Bell and Level 4 Glass Bell! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!"

"Are you just gonna sacrifice it again?"

"No, not this time. Since I split, the decks are split." Rin sped up, grabbing an action card. "I activate Action Magic High Dive! I boost my monster's attack by 1000!"

ATK: 2400-3400

"Uh-oh!" Yugo sped up trying to find an action card to help since he needed to save Tri-Eyed Dice's effect.

"Nothing will save you, Yugo!" Rin said. "Don't think an action card will help you. I activate the effect of Windwitch Rose Bell! By discarding her, for this turn, if my synchro monster attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps!"

As she said this, a witch wearing a red dress with a red witch hat and a white mask appeared(basically imagine Akiza from 5D's with her mask wearing a witch costume and on a broom).

"What?"

Yugo rushed to grab something, and smiled.

"Action Magic Battle Change! All monsters have their battle positions changed!"

"What?!" Clear Wing and Winter Bell were forced into defense mode, and Rin was mad. "Grr, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move I draw! I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo sped up and grabbed an action card. "Now I activate Action Magic Benkai Guard, summoning a Benkai token!"

"What? Why summon a token?"

"Now I tune my level one Red-Eyed Dice with my level one Benkai Token!"

"What? You don't have any level 2 synchros!"

"Fast toy of heart, rev it up to the future! Synchro Summon! Level 2! Synchro Tuner, Hi-Speedroid RC Formula!"

As he said this, a remote-control formula racecar toy appeared with an antenae appeared. It had various stickers on it, including one for Blueberry Eyes Ice Cream and Dark Chocolate Magician 400 attack and 1300 defense.

"Synchro Tuner? That's impossible! A Synchro monster and a Synchro Tuner. It can't be."

"That's right. It's time to Accel Synchro! And when the other monster is a level 7 or below Synchro Dragon-type monster, it can increase it's level, and I'm cranking it to three."

"You seriously think someone like you who couldn't even save his girl can perform the legendary Accel Synchro?"

"With wings of light, become faster than the gale of a tornado!" RC Formula became three rings and a powerful gale appeared in front of Yugo.

"You couldn't even save your precious Rin. If you can't even save your Rin, how can you hope to accomplish to Accel Synchro? Because you ran away, your dream was destroyed! You ran away to face another with your face! No, because you were scared of Jack's power!"

Yugo shook his head.

"Accel Synchro!" Suddenly his monsters returned as if he never tried it.

"What the-? Why didn't it work?"

"Because you allowed yourself to doubt, and you can't Accel Synchro with a mental block."

"I switch Clear Wing to Attack mode, and attack your Winter Bell!"

"I activate Windwitch Charm! If my Windwitch is attacked by a Synchro monster, then by banishing Windwitch monsters in my graveyard whose levels equal the attacking Synchro monster, I can equip this to your dragon, and take control! One must be a tuner. I banish my level three Ice Bell and level four Glass Bell to take control of your Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" As she finished saying this Ice Bell and Glassbell appeared before flying to Clear Wing waving their wands as Clear Wing's eyes suddenly turned blue before switching to Rin's field. "Welcome to the winning team, Clear Wing. Now what will you do Yugo-kun?"

"No... Clear Wing!" Yugo shouted as Rin-Ray laughed maniacally as Yugo was left in a hopeless situation. "What now?"

* * *

ooh boy not good not good at all. Yuri got his dragon banished, Yuto's was destroyed and Yugo's was taken by his dimension's Ray. what will Yugo do? Stay tu-

YUGO: Seriously, why did you do that?

ME: Dude, I got a whole thing going here. I wanted to post last Friday but production got slow. Also, I'm not even sure on Formula RC's summoning chant or the one for your Accel Synchro monster. Not to mention editing the chapter where you guys were saved by Zarc so I can do something I've been wanting to try. and I'm only posting it today instead of Friday because I wanna get to it now. Also been picking up speed on follows and favs. yet not reviews. Please review if you like it enough. Or just moderately. Open to suggestions. But please no flaming.


End file.
